Memories Of A Queen
by Queen Akadeanna Hawk
Summary: This Is Akadeanna Looking Back On Her Past With The Autobots From The Age Of 6
1. Chapter 1: Memories

**Summary:** This is Akadeanna looking back on her life from the age of 6 years old when she first encountered the group known as Autobots and their enemies known as the Decepticons. She is looking at her past from 2345 after centuries of cryogenic sleep; 6 years after waking up. Chapter 1 is set as Akadeanna is thinking about why she is writing this.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers, GI Joe, Star Trek (anything mentioned of them); I own Akadeanna, Stardancer Prime, Stargazer Prime, Sorin, Beta, Their Team, I don't own General Hawk, but I own the name Jared; I own the U.S.S. Romulan; I own Gasidayo Hawk, Sparkle. I also own the term known as Tarvasnta Ladena Vasha which translates to Feared By Unicron.

I sit here in my room staring at my desktop viewer trying to think back to the day this all started, the day I was first introduced to the Mech known as The Fallen a then I was saved by the Mech who became my protector known as Stardancer Prime.

Why am I writing this again? Oh yeah that's right Sorin said it would help keep these memories I've held for so long since I was 6 years old, he said it would help to have a record incase something ever did happen to me, like it was believed to have happened to me 10 fairy cycles ago, when a rogue god attacked me and Azuma, leaving him dead and me in a very deep coma and barely clinging to life.

I would rather be out searching the city for Optimus and his team, my family as I grew to consider them, but Sorin insisted I start this today so here I am writing down my memories, maybe I'll take a break later and go search for them with Jolt my Minicon guardian and then come back and write more, I don't know how long I can write this without a break and I'm worried without seeing Optimus or any of our family, it's been 6 years and I've searched for them, the only clue I have about Optimus now is that the mark that was a black horse at the beginning of time has now turned into Peterbuilt semi-truck that is blue with red flames, but I haven't seen a semi-truck like that yet.

Well I guess it's time for me to get down to the story; I shall now take you back to 5 days after I turned 6 years old, when I was in the market with my guards.


	2. Chapter 2: Memories From Age 6

I walk the market stalls trying to find my guards again, somehow as I was looking at a few things in the clothing stall I got separated from them. I check each stall that I pass trying to find my guards that father Zordon had sent with me as I went shopping today.

As I step out of another stall a rather large figure that I have never seen before steps into my path making me scream as he frightened me, he reaches towards me in a threatening move, but before he could lay a hand on me another figure appears a huge black jet and the jet starts attacking the first figure, making me even more scared I fear the black jet figure is attacking the first figure because the jet wants to hurt or kill me instead.

I am relieved as finally the first figure leaves, but I'm still very frightened as the black jet hasn't left, and more so when he turns around and kneels down to look at me and he says, "primus are you all right young one?" I don't speak as I'm still very frightened, the jet says, "easy I'm not going to hurt you. Did he hurt you?" I calm down a bit as he didn't seem like he was going to hurt me, just the opposite he had protected me from the other figure and I say, "no he didn't hurt me. Who or what was that?"

Stardancer sighs and he says, "I'm glad he didn't have a chance to hurt you. his name is The Fallen, he is a very nasty Mech and very evil. My name is Stardancer Prime. What are you doing out here all alone?" I smile softly at him and say, "my name is Princess Akadeanna Hawk; I didn't come here alone, I came with some royal guards, but when I was in the clothing stall looking at some stuff I got separated from them. I was looking for them, when The Fallen stepped into my path. Thank you for saving me."

Stardancer was startled at my words, but he says offering his right hand to me, "well come on board young one and I'll help you find your guards; I'd then like to take you to have my medic look at you just to be sure." I smile at the jet as he seemed so kind and climb onto his hand offered to me and I say, "sure I'd like that if you would."

Stardancer straightens up and he started walking carefully among the stalls and I look around trying to spot my guards and then 5 minutes in I spot them and I say pointing towards them, "there they are!" Stardancer moves towards them and lowers his hand again and I climb off and run to them and say, "I'm all right. I lost you guys while I was looking at some stuff in the clothing shop."

Rodan says, "oh thank heavens Akadeanna you're all right. Who's your friend?" I smile and say, "his name is Stardancer Prime; he just saved my life from another figure known as The Fallen. He wants to take me to be checked by his medic if that's all right with you Rodan." Rodan looks up at the jet and then back at his princess and says, "of course that's fine with me. You just be safe princess, we will return to the palace."

I nod and say, "of course I will be safe. I will have Stardancer return me to the palace once things are done there." Rodan nods and says, "of course Princess." I climb back onto Stardancer's right hand and he lifts me up and then he transforms into a black jet and flies west of the town and I ask, "where are you from Stardancer? I've never seen you around before." Stardancer says, "me and my team just arrived here on earth 3 of your hours ago, I was actually patrolling near the market when I heard you scream and saw The Fallen."

I was startled at his words; they had just arrived on earth 3 hours ago? That was surprising, I ask, "what's the name of your medic? Do you have any siblings?" Stardancer says, "his name is Sorin, he may be like me, but he's well trained in healing those like you. I have a twin brother named Stargazer he's also a Prime, I also have a set of younger siblings who are twins their names are Orion Pax and Megatron, our parents are also expecting another child another son."

I smile at his words, but ask, "where are they?" Stardancer says, "Stargazer is where I'm taking you, however Orion and Megatron are still on our home planet called Cybertron." I tilt my head and say, "I've never heard of Cybertron." Stardancer says, "I am not surprised Akadeanna, as this is the first time we've made ourselves known to your people." He then transforms back to his bi-pedal form and I'm now sitting on his right shoulder and he touches down and he says, "welcome to the moon wind base, this is where me and my team call home."

I smile looking at the base and I say, "it's huge, but I guess with your size it would make sense." Stardancer nods and walks through the base telling me about the different places including his room. He then stepped through a set of doors and he says, "this is our Medbay where we are healed and treated when we are injured." I look around and smile and say, "this looks wonderful."

Stardancer picks me up from his right shoulder and places me on one of the medical beds or rather berth's as he called it before saying, "I'll be right back Akadeanna, I'm going to get Sorin." I nod and say, "of course Stardancer." I watch him walk over to another door and step in, I faintly hear him speaking to another and a bit later he steps out with another figure and they walk over to where I am sitting on the medical berth.

Stardancer says indicating the other figure, "Akadeanna this is Sorin, he is our medic. I asked him if he'd check you for me, I didn't tell him what happened. I thought you might like to tell him yourself." I look at Sorin studying his form, it looked like some sort of vehicle and I say, "a pleasure to meet you Sorin I am Princess Akadeanna Hawk." Sorin smiles and says, "a pleasure to meet you as well Akadeanna. So tell me why did Stardancer bring you here to have me check you over?"

I sigh and say, "I was in the market with a group of my royal guards and I got separated from them when I was in the clothing stall and as I was trying to find them a large figure that Stardancer told me was named The Fallen decided he wanted to hurt me, I of course screamed as I was very frightened; but before The Fallen could lay his hands on me Stardancer appeared and attacked him, of course I was even more frightened as I thought Stardancer was going to hurt or kill me, but I was very much relieved when I realized he was just trying to protect me."

Sorin nods taking in the words I had spoken and he started to check me over and he says, "I don't know why The Fallen would try and attack you, he normally attacks us, but this is the first time I've heard him attempting to attack a human." I shrug and say, "I wouldn't know as this is the first time I've ever seen anyone like you guys before." Sorin nods and says, "well as Stardancer probably already told you we've only been here 3 of your hours now."

I nod at his words and say, "yeah he told me that." Sorin looks up at me as he was checking my back and he asks an odd question, "who is your Prime?" I tilt my head and say, "I don't know what you mean." Sorin was startled, but he asks, "whose your guardian? The Prime who protects you?" I shake my head and say, "I don't have a guardian not that I know of at least, I know I have this robotic Protoform along my spine that no one can tell me about."

Sorin was startled, so her guardian hadn't come yet and hadn't taken his first disguise yet he says, "well I can tell you this your guardian is a Prime because you are emitting the energy like Stardancer has which means your guardian has to be a Prime. May I look at your mark?" I nod at his words and lift up the back of my top revealing the Protoform mark along my spine and he says, "yup that's an Autobot Protoform you have along your spine, sadly I can't tell you more than that he's a Prime."

I nod at his words and say in assurance, "that's ok Sorin you've given me more than anyone else has been able to give me about my mark," I pause and shift my top so he could see the Protoform marking on my left shoulder blade and ask, "what can you tell me about this mark?" Sorin looks at the smaller Protoform marking on my left shoulder blade and he says, "well Primus you're not just the human of an Autobot, but you're also the human of a Minicon, I can't tell you which one he is either."

I put the back of my shirt down and Sorin says, "you are fine Akadeanna I find no injuries and you're very healthy. Are you 6 human years old? That's what I'm getting from my scans of you." I smile at Sorin's words and say, "I'm glad that's what you've found that I'm uninjured and that I'm very healthy. Yes I am 6 years old, I just had my birthday 5 earth days ago." Sorin smiles and says, "well happy late birthday." Stardancer says, "yes happy late birthday." I smile at both and say, "thank you very much."

As I say that another black jet like figure entered followed by several other and I study each of them and I look at the second jet form and tilt my head and ask, "are you by chance Stargazer Prime?" Stargazer was startled that I knew his name and he says, "yes I am. How did you know that?" I chuckle at his question and I say, "well Stardancer told me he had a twin brother known as Stargazer who was also a Prime, I figured since you are the only one who looks like Stardancer that you had to be Stargazer."

Stargazer chuckles and says, "should've figured my brother would've told you that. Well you're assumption was correct young one. What is your name?" I smile at him and say, "my name is Princess Akadeanna Hawk, but please just call me Akadeanna."


	3. Chapter 3: Memories From Age 7

It has been exactly 1 year since Stardancer saved me from The Fallen, I'm now 7 years old and I think back to the past year since I met them as I walk down to the Nile to watch the birds fly, I don't have any lessons today preparing me to one day become the first Queen of these lands.

I finally arrive at the spot I always sit at and sit down stretching my legs out in front of me. I turn my head towards the sky to watch the birds fly by smiling at how relaxing this was watching the birds; listening to the Nile it was perfect. The day is just perfect for me just as they've always been when I have sat here along the Nile.

As I watch the skies I'm rather startled as a group of 4 weird looking jets appear and as I watch they start to transform and I realize that they had to be from Cybertron whatever they were. 5 minutes into watching them the 4 had finished transforming and I gasp as I realize these had to be seekers that Stardancer had told me about and not just that a Quaterne. One I see he's mostly white with red here and there he looks like he's the oldest, I bet he's the Quaterne leader; then I see another who is black and blue in color he looks about like he's the second oldest, then there is one who is blue and white he looks about the same age as the black and blue one; then the last of them catches my interest the most he is red, white, blue, and his helm is black; he is the flashiest and I think the youngest by his size.

As I watch the one who seems to me to be the youngest starts barking out orders to the others and I realize that my guess that the largest was the leader of the Quaterne is the leader was incorrect the tri-colored one with the black helm he is the Quaterne leader. I watch as the 4 seekers start doing intricate maneuvers, now this is a better thing to watch then the boring old birds flying; the seekers moves are so refined and unique, I bet they'd make any bird jealous with their techniques.


	4. Chapter 4: Memories From Age 11

It's been 5 years now since I first met the Autobot known as Stardancer Prime and the Decepticon known as The Fallen. I'm threw with my morning lessons on becoming the first Queen of these lands and I have sometime before I start my afternoon lessons with Sorin to learn how to treat their kind; so I'm heading down to my favorite place the Nile; it's too early for the seekers to be there again I'm just going to sit and think about the past 5 years.

I approach where I normally sit to watch the seekers or to just think, but something draws me to the right of where I normally sit and I gasp as I see a mangled form of what looks like someone from Cybertron and he is a flier that's for sure as I see wings sticking out from under him. Not even thinking he might be a Decepticon I immediately climb onto him and start assessing his condition then I start to treat his injuries saving his wings for last.

It takes me a good 20 minutes to finish his body injuries then I get down and move to his right wing, but as I do I take a half-step back as I see half of a purple mark on his wing, which immediately clicks in my head that he is a Decepticon, but I shake my head and move back forward and start healing his wings, at that point I didn't care he is considered an enemy as I pledged my loyalty to the Autobots, he is injured and I'm a healer or a medic by their standards so I can't leave him injured that wasn't what Sorin had taught me nor what my healers had taught me either.

After another 10 minutes I have completely healed his wings and I step back and sit down watching the black figure; I know he has to be a blackbird jet by his built, the positioning of his wings, and his overall look, as I watch him I wrack my memories trying to remember anyone who looked like him from my training; and then I gasp as I realize there was only one who was a Decepticon who fit that description his name was Savage and I wince at the thought as I had been told that when fighting he lived up to that designation.

It didn't matter now, but if I need help I know I can call for Stardancer or Stargazer I regret a bit helping him, but I couldn't undo what I had done; I did note though that no Autobot could've done the damage that Savage had sustained and wince realizing that it had to be one of his own who so viciously attacked him and I shake my head sadly at the thought wondering what he could've done to cause such a severe punishment from the Mech known as Starscream.

Another 20 minutes pass before I notice movement from the blackbird and I stay put not knowing what he would do if I moved closer; the first thing that graces my sharp hearing is a loud groan before Savage sits up and looks around and he spots me and he asks, "who are you?" I smile at him and says, "My name is Princess Akadeanna Hawk; I am the one who found you and treated you."

Savage is startled by my words and asks, "Why would someone like you an ally to the Autobots treat me?" I move closer cautiously and say, "because it wasn't until I moved to treat your wings that I even realized you were a Decepticon," I pause and shrug my shoulders before continuing, "even after seeing what's left of your Decepticon mark I didn't stop treating you until I was finished, I was trained not to leave any injuries untreated."

Savage is startled by my words and he thinks _so she didn't even know until she started treating my wings that I was a Decepticon? That's Strange. _Savage asks, "Do you even know who I am?" I nod and says, "Yeah Stardancer told me about you; your name is Savage and when you are in battle you live up to that designation."

Savage sighs at my words, but he nods and says, "Yeah my name is Savage and I guess from his point of view I would live up to my designation. Where exactly are we? Who trained you to teach our kind Fleshling?" I say, "first of all please call me Akadeanna I don't appreciate that derogatory title for my people. We are along the river known as the Nile; and as to who taught me and is still teaching me to heal Cybertronians it's Sorin; medic of Stardancer and Stargazer's team."

Savage winces at my words and he says, "I am sorry for calling you that, Lord Starscream just always uses that term when he is referring to your kind. So I was able to make it here to the Nile then; I don't even remember leaving the Nemesis I was so badly injured." I smile at his words and say, "you are forgiven. Lord Starscream? Hmm that's a Mech I'm not familiar with. Yes you were able to make it here to the Nile; I came here to spend some time before my lessons with Sorin this afternoon and I found you. Who hurt you so bad?"

Savage winces at my words and he says, "Lord Starscream is a flier, very nasty and cruel one you don't want to cross paths with trust me. It was Lord Starscream who hurt me so bad." I wince at his words and say, "when you need someone to heal you again do everything you can to get here on your own or have someone who you can trust bring you here and then contact me; to be safe incase I'm among the Autobots just say it's S."

Savage smiles at my words realizing I wasn't caring he was a Decepticon I would still treat him no matter what he says, "I'd appreciate that Akadeanna. Do you ever plan to become Queen of these lands?" I smile softly at him and say, "of course I do plan to, that's what my first lessons were this morning preparing me to become the first Queen of these lands. It's not until 2 more years before I'm going to finally become the first Queen of these lands when I'm 13 human years old."

Savage smiles and says, "if I can I will be there when you become first Queen of these lands. Where exactly will it take place?" I smile and say, "I'm glad you will if you can. Do you know where the palace is located?" Savage nods and says, "of course I know where the Egyptian palace is located." I smile at his words and say, "the viewers will be allowed to stand in the courtyard below my balcony and the coronation will take place on my balcony."

Savage smiles and says, "I will remember that and be there if I can be." I smile at his words and say, "I'm glad you will; if you want to see me again come here around the same time or around the time the seekers fly above this river and I will be here."


	5. Chapter 5: Memories From Age 13 Part 1

It's been 2 year now since my encounter with Savage, we have remained friends and he has turned to me when he was injured, but thankfully I haven't seen him as injured as I had the first time we met and I hope I never have to see him again like that, but I bet I will again if Starscream is as cruel as I saw him to be from the injuries Savage had sustained at the flier's hands. I heard that Orion became a Prime last year which made me happy for him.

I'm walking in the market yet again; it is 3 days after my 13th birthday and this is the year I finally am going to become the first Queen of these lands, but this time I'm without my guards, but I'm not alone my protector Stardancer Prime is with me, but remaining out of the way and out of sight. I step out of another stall and head down to the pet stall; but as I do I hear heavy footsteps behind me like I've come to be familiar with from a Cybertronian, but whoever he is he's big built, he isn't one I'm not familiar with as I am able to distinguish each Cybertronians pedefalls that I've met except for most Decepticons.

As I continue to move I suddenly hear a loud gasp and a thud behind me, I realize that my powers as a goddess have just woken up and I turn around to see who the Cybertronian who gasped was as the one with the unfamiliar pedefalls had been following me and I arch a brow as I definitely had never seen him before and I move to apologize for hurting him, but before I can Stardancer snatches me up and flies to a spot away from where I had been.

I glare at my protector for his actions and ask, "and why did you just do that? I was going to apologize if I hurt him." Stardancer shakes his head at me and says, "that Mech is one you never need to apologize to Akadeanna; he is the worst kind of Mech you can ever cross paths with, you are lucky whatever happened did. Do you remember me teaching you about Unicron?" I was startled at Stardancer's words, but I nod and say, "yeah I do remember you teaching me about Unicron; but what does that Mech have to do with him? My goddess powers just woke up that's what happened."

Stardancer sighs and says, "Well Akadeanna that Mech was Unicron himself, I don't understand why the Decepticons and Unicron have such a strong interest in killing you. Well it's a good thing your powers woke up when they did then as they probably just saved your life." I am startled at Stardancer's word so the Mech who was following me was Unicron himself? I ask, "that was Unicron? That is shocking. I guess I am very lucky I bet you're right that my powers waking up saved my life."


	6. Chapter 6: Memories From Age 13 Part 2

It has been barely a week since the encounter with Unicron, I found out that I earned the title of Tarvasnta Ladena Vasha for what I had done which Stardancer told me that it means Feared By Unicron, I laughed hard when he told me that, but I figured it was fitting after what I had done to him; I heard he's in stasis lock still and will be for a minimum of one earth month, I'm glad for that.

I am now standing in my room in my royal palace adjusting my golden dress that has tanzanite gracing it, I'm a nervous wreck, today exactly a week after my 13th birthday I am becoming the first Queen of these lands, I'm glad though that Savage told me he would be attending, but so no one would recognize him he'd be wearing a black cloak, which doesn't bother me.

I glance at the large black figure watching me with his chocolate brown optics as they call their eyes; and he says, "Don't be so nervous Akadeanna you look beautiful." I glare at him; he had it so easy becoming a Prime from what he told me about it, this is different. I say, "you had it easy becoming a Prime Stardancer! You just had to stand in front of the council of primes and receive the matrix of leadership! Me I have to stand in front of the people who will become my people! Sure the past 13 years I've been trained and prepared for this day Stardancer! But it's still nerve wrecking!"

Stardancer winces at my outburst, it was true though what I spoke that he didn't have to stand in front of those who would become his team and his family, only his twin had been with him that day he became a Prime only the older Prime's were there too, but he could imagine how nerve wrecking for his young chargin to become the first Queen of Egypt having to stand in front of everyone, he could only imagine how nervous he would've been if he had to stand in front of his whole team let alone everyone on Cybertron when he became a Prime; he wonders if he'd be as nervous as his female chargin' was at this point.

I sigh and say, "I would rather be down along the Nile watching for those 4 gorgeous Seekers doing their routine again! But no instead here I am preparing to become the first Queen of these lands! The lands where I was raised from the age of 3 months with my twin brother," I pause and say, "you know he's going to be here today; he was able to get time off from his academy duties to attend my coronation as we call the ceremony that is going to happen today." Stardancer gives me a gentle smile and says, "well I've got a bit of a surprise for you, but you can't see it until after your coronation; it's my coronation gift."

That sparks my interest when he speaks those words I wonder what it could be, I tug again at my dress and then I pick up a pair of tanzanite earrings I had picked up when I was at the market when I had first saw Unicron. I place one of my earrings in my right ear then the other in my left ear, but I then ask, "is the rest of your team attending this?" Stardancer nods at my question and he says, "yeah they will be attending to support you, Stargazer will be on the ground with the rest of our men, however I'm going to stand at your side as you become the first Queen, you are my chargin' and I need to protect you no matter the cost, your Prime would be spark-broken or as you would call it heart-broken if he came here only to find out you were killed!" he stops then says, "I heard from Cybertron that our youngest Prime and his team will be coming here next week, as their Prime is looking for his human."

I sigh softly at his words and say, "I hope he does find his human. I hope he or she is kind and good. Do you know anything about the Prime?" Stardancer sits down and smiles at me and says, "of course I know about him, how can I not when he is the younger brother who I had told you was named Orion who is now known as Optimus Prime." I am startled by his words as I do remember him and the others talking about Optimus and I had asked them about him, I smile and say, "I look forward to meeting him and getting to know him and his team as I have with you, Stargazer, and your team the past 7 years."

Stardancer smiles and says, "You'll like him and his team; I already introduced you to one of his team. Do you remember meeting Ironhide?" I was startled at his question, but of course I did remember Ironhide and I say, "yeah of course I remember meeting Ironhide. Is he one of Optimus' team?" Stardancer nods and he says, "yes he is, he's Optimus' weapons specialist." I let out a loud laugh at his words about Ironhide being Optimus' weapons specialist and I say, "go figure, Ironhide seemed fascinated with weapons when he was here."

_4 Hours Later_

It is now 4 hours after the conversation I had with Stardancer and I am now Queen of Egypt, I wait patiently to see what the surprise that Stardancer has in store for me. My ears flick as I hear a familiar sound that I have come to know the past 6 years, it is the sound of the 4 Seekers thrusters and I glance to the skeis and I gasp as I see the 4 doing very intricate maneuvers; I sit down where I am and stare watching the 4 Seekers, this is even more amazing watching them perform for me, as I've come to realize that is what they are doing.

As I watch the 4 do another move, but instead of it being successful as the other moves had been the 4 crash in the now empty courtyard where the crowd had watched my coronation. Stardancer is as shocked as I am and he helps me down to the courtyard and he quickly leaves, going to get Sorin is what I'm figuring to help the Quaterne. I swiftly move to the seekers, but I am very careful; I start checking the 4 Seekers the way Sorin has been teaching me the past 6 years; seeing which of the 4 is the worst to start with him first. I find that the one who I think is the most handsome and the youngest, the tri-colored Seeker with the black helm is the worst and so I start to treat him first.

As I work I don't even notice of Stardancer returns with Sorin, I'm too focused on what I'm doing to care if they return or not. I finally step back from the largest Seeker after finishing treating the last bit of his injuries. I watch the large Seeker clamber to his Pedes, but he says, "thank you, young Queen." Before I can respond the 4 Seekers take to the air and transform flying off to a place that they only know of. I say softly, "you're welcome beautiful Seekers."

I turn around after I say that to head back into my palace and I'm startled seeing Stardancer there with Sorin, I wonder how long they had been standing there. I walk over to Stardancer and say, "well that was rather exciting, thank you for the gift I was so perfect." Stardancer smiles and says, "I'm glad you liked it Akadeanna, I remember how obsessed you were with watching them perform over the Nile so 2 days ago I met with them and asked them if they would do that honor and they were honored to have that chance. Come on lets go inside." I nod and Stardancer and I head into the palace.


	7. Chapter 7: Memories From Age 13 Part 3

It has been 1 week since I became first Queen of Egypt and 2 weeks since I turned 13 years old. I now walk the path from my palace to my royal stables, I need to go and check in with Stardancer and stargazer and their team and I'm expected for a 2 hour medical training lessons with Sorin. So I am going to get my mare midnight ready for the ride. I'm not dressed in my normal royal attire, I am dressed more like a healer as I have to when working with Sorin.

My mind drifts as I approach the entrance to my stables, remembering a conversation I overheard between Stardancer and Sorin yesterday, I wonder who they were talking about.

_Flashback_

I sat reading some history stuff on cybertronic healing that sorin had given me. I hear sorin's voice speaking softly to Stardancer and he asks, "when do you think they will be here Stardancer?" Stardancer shrugs and says, "they were supposed to be here yesterday, something must have delayed them or he's afraid that he won't find her." Sorin sighs and says, "probably something came up."

Stardancer asks, "do you have any ideas who she might be?" Sorin nods at his Prime's question and he says, "I think she might be my student, I feel him around her." Stardancer says, "well when he arrives with the others, we will know for sure." Sorin nods and says, "I hope so Stardancer."

_End Flashback_

I regret now not asking Sorin who he and Stardancer had been talking about, but I will ask both of them when I get to the moon wind base who they were talking about; I have a feeling that at least the last bit of the conversation had been about me as I am the only femme student of Sorin's; I laugh lightly as I think of the terms Mech and Femme shaking my head, 7 years and I'm starting to sound like them.

Before I realize it I am standing in front of my mare's stall, but as I look into the stall something doesn't look right as there is another black horse standing near midnight that looks male, but he also seems much larger. I open the stall door cautiously and enter the stall and I walk over to the 2 horses standing there.

I rub midnight's nose, but as I do a sharp pain laces through my back and I let out a string of swear words mostly English swears, but a few Cybertronian do slip out as well, it is the first time in 13 years that my mark has ever reacted to anything. I walk over to the stallion in the stall and rub his nose and I say _who in the world are you? Why are you causing my mark to react?_

The stallion actually seems to understand my words in a different way then most animals I have spoken to do and under my watchful eyes he starts to shift forms. I am a bit startled as I recognize the moments of one from Cybertron transforming having spent 7 years getting to know Stardancer, stargazer, and their team. I back up a bit as I am frightened as I don't know if this is an Autobot or a Decepticon that is near me.

It takes 5 minutes before the stallion had finished transforming and nervously I move closer to the Mech that now stands in my stall, thankfully I had the stables designed to fit one like him, but I am tense until I spot the blue marking gracing the Mech's Chestplates and I relax realizing that he is an Autobot. The rather tall Mech then kneels down to get a better look at me.

I watch the large Mech kneel down; I know it is to get a better look as I am rather small compared to him. Midnight blue optics blink at me before he speaks, "my name is Optimus Prime. I am the newest Autobot leader of earth. As to why your mark reacted I don't know." I raise an eyebrow, I remember hearing about Optimus Prime and how the previous year he had just became a Prime.

I move a bit closer to the Mech wincing slightly as the mark starts getting more painful and I step back again, definitely he is the cause of the pain I am feeling. My mind again wanders to the conversation I heard the day before, could he be the one who they were talking about? I finally ask, "could the mark of a human of an Autobot cause him or her pain when near the chosen Autobot for the first time?"

Optimus is rather startled by my question, but he nods and syas, "yes that's what my older brother's say. Why do you ask?" I shrug my shoulders and say, "well because I have a Protoform of a bot gracing my spine according to my healers and Sorin. Sorin told me that it shows when a human has an Autobot guardian who has yet to take his or her first disguise, he also said that I'm the human of a Prime."

That catches the large Prime off-guard when I mention Sorin and he asks, "you know Sorin?" I nod and say, "yeah I know all of Stardancer and stargazer's team," I pause and shrug before continuing, "it's why my brother's doing my duties here today so I can go off to see them. I also have a 2 hour lesson with Sorin today." Optimus is startled that I know his older brothers and their team. I then ask, "were you and your team supposed to be here 2 days ago?"

Optimus is shocked, but he nods and says, "yeah we were supposed to be here 2 days ago, but I caught a small virus and we couldn't come until today. How did you know that?" I shrug and say, "I was sitting in the Medbay of the Moon Wind Base reading some history on cybertronic healing, when I overheard Sorin and Stardancer, they were trying to keep it quiet, but I have very sharp hearing."

Optimus is shocked, but he asks, "how long have you known Stardancer, Stargazer, and their team?" I shrug and say, "it's been 7 years; I was 6 years old when I met them. Met Stardancer first then he took me to meet the rest of his team," I pause and shrug before continuing, "I see them everyday either Stardancer and Stargazer come here to my palace and see me or like today I go to see them."

Optimus is shocked at my words and he asks, "how long after they arrived here on earth did you meet them?" I don't even have to think before I answer the young Prime I say, "they had been here on earth for 3 earth hours when I met them. Stardancer is rather protective of me." Optimus is confused by my words and asks, "do you know why he is?" I nod and say, "because he is one of my two protectors and because I am the human of a Prime."

Optimus is shocked at my words that his older brother Stardancer is my protector, but he asks, "who is your other protector?" I chuckle and say, "Stargazer is my other protector, however the whole team takes turns protecting me too." Optimus is even more shocked and asks, "how did you meet them?" I sigh at his question, even after 7 years I never have forgotten that fearful day no matter how hard I've tried to forget it.

I take a deep breath before I speak and I say, "my guards had taken me out of the palace to a trip to the market, and I got separated from them while I was in the clothing stall. As I was trying to find them, this large figure decided he'd try and attack me; I found out later form Stardancer that the figure's name was The Fallen and that he is a Decepticon. Before The Fallen could lay a servo on me, this equally large black jet attacked him, I was even more scared as I thought the jet figure might be fighting the other one because the jet wanted to hurt or kill me, which wasn't the case."

I stop and sigh before continuing, "it was Stardancer who saved my life that day, once The Fallen had fled Stardancer picked me up and together we found my guards and then 5 minutes after finding them he took me to meet the rest of his team." Optimus is shocked by my words.


	8. Chapter 8: Memories From Age 13 Part 4

I try to stand on my own after that slagger Starscream attacked me; I don't understand why that Decepticon leader hates me so much; sure I'm human, but I've never seen him attack any of my people like he attacked me. I groan in pain as my right leg doesn't seem to want to work right and I end up right back on my butt instead of moving forward. As I attempt yet again, my body tenses as I feel a Decepticon near me, I thought all of them had left, but I prepare myself for another attack, and I'm very startled as Soundwave approaches me and he asks me, "are you all right?" I am startled as he speaks kindly to me as I was told Decepticons are mean, especially Soundwave.

I wince and say, "I think there is something wrong with my right leg it's not working right." Soundwave moves closer to me, but in a non-threatening way and says, "here let me help you then." I am confused at his words and even shocked as he scoops me up into his arms, but I don't fight as I do need help, even if it is from a Decepticon. I lay my head against his Chestplates, listening to his spark, as he carries me to my palace. I am rather surprised as I listen to his spark, as I expect to hear that he is lying to me or that he's doing this for his own benefit, but instead I hear no malice or hate towards me, only that he is doing this because he doesn't want to see me hurt more.

Once at my palace Soundwave spots a human male one of my priests and he lays me into my priest's arms and he turns to leave, but I ask, "Soundwave? Can we be friends?" Soundwave turns around, shocked that I want to be friends with him, but he smiles and says, "sure Akadeanna." He then leaves heading back to the Decepticon base and my priest carries me to the infirmary wing.

As I expect there is Optimus pacing back and forth as I hadn't returned yet. I glare at the priest who I'm in the arms of giving him a silent order not to say anything about who carried me safely to my palace and my priest nods understanding my silent order. He lays me down carefully onto one of the human size medical beds before he steps away. I finally speak in a tender voice saying, "I'm all right Optimus. I'm safe."

The youngest earth Prime turns around as he finally hears my voice relieved that I am there, though something didn't look right with my right leg to him. he watches as some of my human healers start working on me and he asks, "how did you get back on your own? Your right leg doesn't seem right." I shrug and say, "I had some help; as to who it's none of your business," I pause and turn my head away from my guardian and say, "maybe one day if things change I will tell you who helped me, but not today." Optimus is rather shocked that I'm rather secretive over who helped me back to my palace and he asks, "was it one of the Decepticons?" my sky blue eyes flash at his question and I say, "Optimus I am not telling you the answer to that, I refuse to tell any one of you who helped me today."


	9. Chapter 9: Memories From Age 15 Part 1

It's now been 2 years since the incident that turned into friendship between me and Soundwave. I have taken the time since to learn all I can about what the cybertronian's call Minicons, as I want to make something special for Soundwave as a gift of friendship. I finish minor tweaking on the first one's form; I named her Ravage I designed her after a black panther.

I turn to the second form I have been working on; his form is rather complicated, as I don't have a real live form to look at as I build Lazerbeak as I have dubbed the flier. I glance at the records I got from the library as I finish creating the disguise of the pterodactyl. Delicately I check Lazerbeak over one more time murmuring, "lets see: claws sharp enough to tear through anything, but gentle enough not to damage Soundwave's shoulder if he decides to perch on it, not to damage mine either, nor to damage my arm or Soundwave's if he decides to land on either of them, check. Wings proportionate to his body; check. Fast flying capability; check. Fierce attitude towards battle, but tenderness when not; check. Loyalty programming to Soundwave and myself; check. Weapons systems online. Speaking capabilities and reasoning abilities online."

I step back and smile as the two are finally finished after 2 years, I check my gifts to find out what time it is and realize it is time I am to go meet Soundwave and I activate my 2 creations, Lazerbeak perches on my right shoulder and Ravage stands loyally at my feet. I delicately brush my right hand against my Autobot making on the right side of my neck, hiding it as I always do when I meet with Soundwave as we meet as neutrals not as a Decepticon warrior and an Autobot ally; I go down and head towards our normal meeting spot, a spot very secluded, but still in walking distance; the spot needs to be secluded so no one can find us together who shouldn't like my guardian Optimus.

5 minutes after leaving my palace I find myself in the familiar meeting place of me and Soundwave and find the Mech already is already there waiting for me, but his back is turned to where I enter at. I move closer and touch his right shoulder and say, "sorry I'm late Soundwave, I was finishing a project." Soundwave turns around hearing my voice and he says, "it's no problem Akadeanna." He then notices something perched on my right shoulder and another thing at my Pedes as they call it or feet as we call it and he asks, "what are they?" he indicates Ravage and Lazerbeak.

I smile and say, "they are the project I have been working on for the past 2 years; they are for you, a gift of friendship so to speak," I pause and indicate the pterodactyl perching on my right shoulder and say, "his name is Lazerbeak; he is designed after a prehistoric earth animal known as a pterodactyl," I pause again and indicate the black panther at my feet and then say, "and her name is Ravage, she is designed after another earth animal known as a black panther. I have read up on what your people call Minicons and I designed them to look like Minicons."

Soundwave is shocked as no one has ever given him a gift let alone two of friendship, but to him they look quite amazing. He bends down and offers his right servo to Ravage and he says, "hello Ravage." The black panther looks curiously at the male and then she looks up at me and asks, "who is he?" I smile softly at Ravage and say, "his name is Soundwave, I created you and Lazerbeak for him." Ravage is rather shocked at my words and she asks, "why did you do that creator?" I stroke Ravage's head and say, "Soundwave showed me kindness 2 years ago when I had been attacked and we became friends."

Ravage is shocked at my words, but she sniffs at the servo offered to her and nudges her head against it, and it makes Soundwave smile and he pets the black panther who I said was named Ravage. I say, "I programmed them to be both loyal to you, however I also programmed them to be loyal to me as I am their creator." Soundwave smiles at my words and says, "I'm glad, but of course you would program it into them for them to be loyal to you as well. Can Lazerbeak really fly?" he points at the pterodactyl on my right shoulder. I smile and say, "of course he can fly." I then say, "show them what you can do Lazerbeak."

Lazerbeak releases his talons from my shoulder and takes quickly to the air doing amazing aerial displays that could make any Seeker jealous, I had programmed techniques that I had seen the 4 Seekers I am obsessed with do into him. Soundwave watches the pterodactyl fly; he is truly amazed as his flight abilities would make Starscream jealous, he asks, "what else can he do?" I say, "all right Lazerbeak lets show off your weapons systems!" Lazerbeak understands my words and powers up his weapons systems and starts showing off his skills. Soundwave watches even more in awe at the small flier, while I watch with pride as the Maquis weapons systems work perfectly.

After 20 minutes Lazerbeak flies in and lands on my outstretched arm and I ask, "what do you think of him?" Soundwave smiles and says, "he's amazing. I can't wait to see Ravage in action too." I smile and say, "you will, just wait until the next battle Soundwave, trust me they won't disappoint you at all." Soundwave smiles, but asks, "what about Lazerbeak? Does he talk?" I nod at his question and say, "yeah he does, but he prefers to be the silent type except when he's fighting." Soundwave nods at my words, but he says, "I better go or Starscream will be throwing a fit." I smile and say, "of course Soundwave. Take care of yourself and I will see you again tomorrow at the same time and same place."

Soundwave nods and Ravage moves to be at Soundwave's side and Lazerbeak flies off my arm and lands on Soundwave's right shoulder. I hug Soundwave and say, "see you tomorrow Soundwave." Soundwave returns my hug and says, "I will see you tomorrow Akadeanna." He turns and leaves with Ravage hot on his Pedes as he heads back to the Decepticon base, while I turn and head back to my palace, making my Autobot mark reappear on my neck, I'm not surprised seeing Optimus waiting for me.

Optimus asks, "and just where were you?" I shrug and say, "meeting a friend, I had something to give him." Optimus' eyes narrow at my words and he says, "but you know Decepticons are about!" I nod and snap, "I know that Optimus! I wasn't that far from the palace, just a 5 minute walk! I had to give the friend my 2 projects that I've been working on for the past 2 years for him!" Optimus winces at my words, but he says, "all right lets go in." I nod and we head into my large palace.


	10. Chapter 10: Memories From Age 15 Part 2

It has been 2 years now since I became the first Queen of Egypt and I got up close and personal with the 4 seekers who I watched for at the time 6 years with fascination. The day recently came when a letter arrived addressed to me, but not by name, but by title of first Queen of Egypt, it was inviting me to Cybertron to attend the 4 seekers Navigant, which according to Stardancer and Stargazer is when seekers in training become full seekers, I wonder which of the 4's initials are SS as that's what the letter was signed. I am now sitting in one of the rooms of a Cybertronian transport vessels that I am assuming is also transporting the 4 seekers Cybertron; I am wearing my finest Queen outfit and I was given the blessings of my protectors and my guardian to go alone to the Navigant.

It is now 7 Earth hours later from the time we left Earth and I hear a chime at my door and I say, "enter." An older Seeker enters the room who I had seen when I boarded this ship enters at my words and he says, "I'm sorry to bother you Akadeanna, however I wanted to tell you that we have arrived." I smile at the older Seeker named Flamestar before saying, "Thanks Flamestar; I'm ready." The older wine colored Seeker says, "the 4 are waiting on you." I nod and follow the other Seeker out of the room and into the main area of Vos where The Navigant will be held.

Flamestar says, "wait here, I will get them as they went inside." I nod and stand waiting for Flamestar to return with the 4 male seekers who have caught my interest; I wonder what their names are as I haven't even got up the courage to ask Stardancer, Stargazer or any of their team or Optimus and any of his team. 5 minutes after Flamestar left a male voice that I haven't heard in 2 years grace my ears saying, "you did come." I turn around and smile seeing the 4 seekers again and I say, "of course I came. 9 years learning about this place, 8 years fascinated with the 4 of you; how could I not come." I giggle at that.

Skyfire chuckles too at the humor behind my words, and he offers me his right servo and says, "the name's Skyfire." I smile and accept his finger and shake it as his servo is far too big for me to shake and I say, "a pleasure to meet you Skyfire." The next one, the black and purple one says, "the name's Skywarp." He offers his servo too and I shake it and says, "a pleasure to meet you as well Skywarp." The blue and white one then offers his servo and says, "name's Thundercracker, I'm Skywarp's Bondmate." I smile and shake his servo as well and say, "a pleasure to meet you as well Thundercracker." I then turn my sky blue eyes to the flashiest of the 4 seekers, curious to know what his name is and he finally offers his servo to me and says, "and my name is Starscream, I'm the leader of this Quaterne and Bondmate of Skyfire." I smile as his name is just as amazing as his coloration and shake hands with him too and I say, "a pleasure to meet you as well Starscream." I then look at the 4 and say, "and my name is Akadeanna Hawk, first Queen of Egypt, twin sister of Ensign Chakotay Hawk of the Maquis fleet, and oldest child of the human Goddess known as Bastet and the human God known as Amun."

Skyfire smiles and says, "welcome to Cybertron. have you been here before?" I shake my head no and say, "no I haven't, possibly seen part of it in my dreams, but this is the first time I've set foot here; but I've spent 9 years learning about this world and a long lifetime to learn about it, being a goddess myself it's hard to know how long I will live. Just like you guys from what I've been told." Starscream smiles at me and says, "you've got quite a deft hand at treating our kind. Who taught you?" I shrug my shoulders and say, "Sorin, the medic of Stardancer and Stargazer's team and for the past 2 years Ratchet of Optimus' team as well; Sorin started training me the same year I first saw you guys."

Starscream chuckles and says, "Stardancer said you first saw us our first day on Earth performing over the Nile. That was my idea to train there as it seemed such a beautiful place to train." I smile at Starscream's words and say, "yeah it's a beautiful place, I had just come down there to relax and watch the birds fly; you can imagine my shock seeing 4 jets; after seeing you 4 in your bipedal form I realized you must be the Seekers that Stardancer had told me about." I stop and nod at Skyfire and say, "size wise I actually thought he'd be the Quaterne leader, but when you started snapping out orders Starscream I knew you were the leader."

Starscream laughs lightly and says, "yeah most think that, because of Skyfire's size that he's the leader; he's the oldest of us and I'm the youngest, but I'm the leader." I chuckle and say, "fitting." Starscream asks, "could you possibly check me before The Navigant gets underway? I'm sparked and I'm worried that it might affect my Sparkling." I am startled at the smaller seekers words, but I smile at him and say, "sure I can check you and your Sparkling." The smaller Seeker lies down where he is and I climb up to check the small Seeker, sometimes being smaller than bots like Starscream helps even more when it is one as large as my guardian as I can reach things larger healers can't reach as my hands are so much smaller than their servos.

I gently and tenderly check the Seeker over and then the Sparkling that I have found in the male Seeker. 5 minutes later I get down off the tricolored Seeker and Starscream sits up and looks at me and he asks, "well?" I smile and say, "you are very healthy Starscream and so is your Sparkling." Starscream smiles at my words and says, "I'm glad I'm healthy and so is my Sparkling." Skyfire had watched over me checking Starscream and he says, "I'm glad our Sparkling is healthy as well." I look at the white and red Mech I had figured he was the father after all and smile at him.

Before I can comment however a group of older Seekers come closer including Flamestar, the one who had escorted me to the spot; Flamestar says, "I'm sorry to interrupt this; however it is time to get the Navigant underway." I look at the wine colored Seeker and nod yeah it was time the 4 did their Navigant. I watch as one by one the 4 Seekers are taken to the air then disappear with 2 other older Seekers to be taken to where they would start their Navigant from.

Starscream shifts nervously as he watches each of his Quaterne taken to do their Navigant and he looks at me and says, "I will be taken last; when seekers are a binary, a trine, or a Quaterne the leader is always taken last." I smile and pat Starscream's leg tenderly and say, "I can imagine you're a nervous wreck. Just don't lose your helm and focus and you will do fine." Starscream chuckles, but asks, "where did you get that advice from? That's an old Seekers advice." I laugh and say, "Stardancer gave me that advice when I was nervous before my coronation 2 years ago." It is hard for me to believe that I am on Cybertron on the 2 year anniversary of becoming first Queen of Egypt, to watch 4 seekers attend their Navigant.

Flamestar and another Seeker come over to Starscream and Flamestar says, "I'm sorry Starscream, but it is time." Starscream casts one more glance at me before he nods and walks away with the other 2 seekers for his time to start The Navigant. As the 2 seekers take Starscream's arms I holler, "good luck Starscream! I will be here when you get back!" Starscream gives me a soft smile before he is taken into the air. I watch the tricolored Seeker and the other 2 until they disappear and I sigh; I was told this would be the longest part of The Navigant waiting for the Seekers to return.

_4 hour time jump_

I have only moved to pace as I wait for any of Starscream's Quaterne to return ending their part of the Navigant and I smile as I finally feel one and I stop and look towards the sky and I smile as a blue and white Seeker comes into the line of my sight; it is Thundercracker the first to return of the 4. I watch as he gracefully touches down and I run to him smiling and say, "welcome back Thundercracker! You're the first to return." Thundercracker can't help it and gives me a tired smile back and he says, "thanks Akadeanna. I'm glad to be back." I step back a bit as Flamestar approaches Thundercracker handing him a cube of energon knowing the Seeker wouldn't leave until the other 3 of the Quaterne had returned, he had watched the loyalties of the groups and he knew that's how they were.

_2 hour time jump_

It is now a good 2 hours after Thundercracker returned that the next one of the Quaterne returns, this time it is Skywarp and I greet him the same way that I had to Thundercracker and is given a cube of energon as well; and the 3 of us wait for the last 2 members of Quaterne to arrive back. Skywarp sighs and says looking at me, "I know Skyfire will return, but I'm worried about Starscream, he may seem confident to you Akadeanna, but he's not always that confident, he's the more reserved one of our Quaterne, and he's the insecure one." I am shocked at Skywarp's admission about Starscream and I say, "I bet he will do just fine Skywarp; he seems like he's got a good helm on his shoulders and a good CPU in his helm and a strong spark that will lead him home." Skywarp sighs and says, "I wish I could share your enthusiasm Akadeanna."

_3 hour time jump_

Much to Skywarp and Thundercracker's amazement I had been right as 3 hours after Skywarp returned Starscream was landing. I smile as I was right that the smaller Seeker would return fine, but I don't rub it in by saying _told you so._ I walk over to him and smile at him and say, "I'm glad you made it back safe and sound Starscream." Starscream smiles down at me as he accepts the cube of energon shoved into his servos by Flamestar and he says, "thanks Akadeanna. What about Skyfire?" I shake my head and say, "not back yet. Thundercracker returned first, then Skywarp, and now you." Starscream winces as his Bondmate hasn't returned yet as Skyfire had been the first one taken out. I pat Starscream's leg and say, "things will be fine Starscream." Starscream wishes he could share my reassurance about his Bondmate, as he watches the skies for any signs of the largest member of his Quaterne.

_1 hour time jump_

It is just an hour after Starscream had landed when he gasps loudly, the 3 other Seekers are sitting down and I'm sitting on Starscream's lap watching the skies, but then my head turns sharply to the small Seeker and I ask, "what's wrong?" Starscream can't speak, but his emotions are projecting loudly making me wince as I had never felt such powerful emotions; I feel pain, heat, and fear. My sky blue eyes dart back to the skies trying to figure out what is causing the small Seeker to feel those emotions, part of me wondering if it is Skyfire that I am actually feeling as Starscream feels it through their bond, then something catches my sky blue eyes; a white-orange smudge in the sky coming fast; far too fast.

A voice somewhere behind me shouts, "he needs to pull up!" then another, this one a female says, "no comm. Navigant candidate." I wince at the word spoken; I have a feeling deep in my heart that it has to be Skyfire by the emotions I'm feeling from Starscream. The last thing I hear before the smudge explodes, _Akadeanna, tell him I love him! Help him with our Sparkling!_ I wince as I assumed right and I move and wrap my arms tenderly the best I can around Starscream as there is a huge explosion. At the same instant Starscream shrieks loudly and then slumps back. I wince as I remember about how powerful of a bond spark-bonding is; realizing Starscream felt every second of that.

I am startled when along with Starscream I am lifted into the arms of Flamestar and carried into the building, I shift to Starscream's Chestplates as we are moved; I watch the small Seeker and brush my mind against his, he is there, but not fully, which means the death of his Bondmate hadn't killed him too. I shift again as Flamestar lays Starscream down on one of the medical berths. I look up at the next Seeker that joins us, he is as white as snow and he starts to check over Starscream's frame. I look at him and say, "he's alive, but barely."

The white Seeker looks up at my words, only now having noticed me on Starscream's Chestplates. He asks, "and how would you know that miss?" I shrug my shoulders and say, "first of all the name is Akadeanna; as to how I know I can feel his mind, I'm what's called a telepath. He's not fully here, but I can still feel him." The white Seeker is shocked, so I am the Egyptian Queen he heard was here to watch The Navigant. He winces and says, "I've only seen something like this when one partner in a spark-bonding is killed, but they know there is rules against spark-bonding before The Navigant." I wince at his words and say, "they were spark-bonded, Starscream and Skyfire; Starscream himself told me."

The white Seeker winces at my words and he knows that it is possible that 2 Seekers would now be lost this day as many times the spark of the surviving partner won't survive without it's other half and he says, "I need to warn you Akadeanna- " he stops as I raise my hand to silence him and say, "I am aware that it is very likely that Starscream will die having lost the other half of his spark, but I can tell you this Starscream's spark is strong, I believe he will survive, but he won't be the same Seeker that he was before The Navigant, he will need Skywarp and Thundercracker to help him through this," I pause and look away from the white Seeker to the Faceplates of the tricolored Seeker who I am on the Chestplates of before saying, "and me if he will let me."

I spent 1 month on Cybertron with Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker to help support the now trine over the loss of the 4th member of their group.


	11. Chapter 11: Memories From Age 15 Part 3

It's been 2 weeks now since we returned from Cybertron; myself, Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker. I know Starscream is still hurting even though it's been 1 month and 2 weeks since we lost Skyfire; but I can understand as I had learned the past 9 years how close Bondmates were.

I mount my black mare midnight as I got a call from Skywarp that Starscream is in a ton of pain so I'm heading for their base to find out what's wrong with the handsome Seeker. I nudge my mare into full gallop heading to where Skywarp told me to come; my medical kit was hanging against my right leg as I ride. I'm very concerned for the tri-colored Seeker worried he might be losing his Seekerlet son.

5 minutes after leaving my palace; 10 minutes after I got the call from Skywarp I am pulling my mare up to a stop arriving where Skywarp told me to come and I dismount my mare and I'm not surprised seeing the black and purple Seeker waiting for me. I say, "I got here as soon as I could Skywarp." Skywarp looks up at my voice and he gives a pained smile worried about his son and the one who will be his first grandson and says, "I'm glad you could come Akadeanna." He gently picks me up and heads into the base.

Skywarp asks, "Do you have any ideas what it could be from what I told you?" I wince at his question and sigh before saying, "sadly I think he might be losing the sparkling it sounds like when a female is going through a miscarriage." Skywarp winces at her words and he says, "I hope not." I sigh and say, "If he is I will try and stop it if I can." Skywarp says, "I hope so Akadeanna."

Skywarp steps into the Medbay of the base and then walks over to where their Trineleader was lying in a lot of pain and he says, "She's here Starscream." Starscream says in a pained voice, "I'm glad Skywarp." Skywarp places me down on the medical berth where the tri-colored Seeker is laying and I gently climb onto the tri-colored Seeker and start checking him over under the watchful optics of Skywarp and Thundercracker, I know they act like they are only concerned trinemates to Starscream, but I know the truth they are Starscream's sire and carrier, but I can't tell the small tri-colored Seeker as I made a promise to the other 2.

It takes me 5 minutes before I find out the sad news and I walk closer to Starscream my shoulders down showing it wasn't good news. Starscream looks at me and asks, "What is it?" I sigh and say, "I'm sorry Starscream you have lost your sparkling. There is nothing I can do." Starscream starts crying as hard as he had when he woke up realizing that he lived while Skyfire had died. I don't know what to do I move away.

Skywarp asks, "Would it have mattered if you had come sooner?" I shake my head at Skywarp's question and say, "no it wouldn't have mattered if I had come sooner." Skywarp sighs at my words and asks, "What can we do?" I sigh and say, "I can keep an eye on him for a while, but I can't stay with my duties, I will come often and check." Skywarp nods at my words and I move closer to Starscream's neck and administer some pain relief medicine to the smaller Seeker and say, "That will help with the pain." Starscream gives me a pained smile and says, "Thanks Akadeanna."


	12. Chapter 12: Memories From Age 15 Part 4

I stand alone in my throne room; I am waiting for Optimus as he wants to talk to me alone. I had been in another lesson with Stardancer and Stargazer my protectors when the young Prime had contacted me and asked to talk to me alone. I wonder what was so important that Optimus had to talk to me alone as he had never did this before let alone when he knew I was in training with my protectors. as I wait I think about what Optimus could want to talk to me about, what could be so important to the youngest earth Prime.

It is 20 minutes after my protectors left that Optimus finally enters my throne room, looking around nervously. I move closer to my jumpy guardian and say, "we're alone Optimus. Stardancer and Stargazer left 20 minutes ago." The young Prime finally relaxes a bit at my reassurance and he sits down near me as he finds it easier to talk to me when he is sitting.

Optimus holds tightly onto something he has covered with a Cybertronian cloth that I have never seen before, but I recognize the design as something of the Primes. I look curiously at it and ask pointing at the thing he has hidden, "does that have something to do with why you asked for an emergency meeting with me Optimus?"

Optimus nods at my words and says, "yes this is why I asked for an emergency meeting with you. My brothers nor their team nor my team even know I have this, no one knows." I am shocked at his words, I had never known my guardian to be so secretive over something, but I know it must be of great importance and ask, "what is it?" Optimus finally relaxes his hold on what he's holding so tightly and uncovers a black cube with weird designs on it and he asks, "do you know what this is Akadeanna? From your lessons with my brothers and their team?"

I look at the cube that my guardian uncovered and it takes me a bit to remember the only thing that Stardancer had told me looks like that and I gasp and say, "that looks like the Allspark that Stardancer has taught me about." Optimus nods and says, "yes this is the Allspark, it is not in it's full form for easy transport. When my team and I left Cybertron for earth I took it; I was afraid if I left it behind on Cybertron that the Decepticons would steal it."

I wince at my guardians words; I know what would happen if the Decepticons got their servos on the Allspark from what Stardancer has told me many times during his lessons about it and I ask, "what does it have to do with why you asked for this emergency meeting?" Optimus sighs and says, "the Decepticons have gotten word that it is no longer on Cybertron and I'm afraid they are getting too close to finding it here on earth. I want to ask you to become it's guardian, you will be its first human guardian, I believe the Decepticons won't search among the humans for it."

I am rather startled by Optimus' words, he wants me to protect the Allspark, me become the first human guardian of the Allspark? It made sense though why, and I think about it for a bit before saying, "I would be honored to become its first human guardian and to protect it with my life." Optimus smiles at my words I can tell by his midnight blue optics that he is very relieved that I accepted the great honor he asked me to receive. He offers the Allspark to me and says, "I only ask you not to tell me anything about its condition, to protect it. When you have a chance after the war has settled down I want you to take it to Cybertron in the Sagittarius Sector and seek out the Mech known as Alpha Trion and give it to him."

I accept the Allspark and I feel different when it is in my hands, but I am startled when Optimus tells me he doesn't want me to tell him anything about the Allspark or its condition, only asking me when the war has settled down to take it to Cybertron to give it to a Mech known as Alpha Trion. I ask, "will you teach me how to check it then since I can't tell you anything about it after today? Am I to keep the information from your team, my protectors, and their team as well."

Optimus nods and says, "of course I will teach you how to check it since you are not to tell me anything about it after this meeting. Yes you must keep it from them, as I said they don't know the Allspark is here on Earth." I wince at his words, but it does make sense and I say, "I promise you I won't tell them and after this I won't tell you about it either. What about after I fulfill my promise of giving it to Alpha Trion? Can I tell you then?"

Optimus nods and says, "yes only after then can you tell me about the allsaprk because I will know then that it is safe where it belongs and it didn't fall into the wrong servos before you could." I nod and say, "I promise I won't tell you until then Optimus."

Note: Optimus spent 4 hours teaching me how to check the condition of the Allspark and he left the cloth that covered it with me.


	13. Chapter 13: Memories From Age 18 Part 1

It has been 3 years since I had to give Starscream the sad news that he had miscarried his son, I didn't tell him what gender or type his sparkling had been, but then again I wasn't asked by him, Skywarp, or Thundercracker so I've remained silent.

I stand in the main room of the ark wincing as I listen to Optimus and Megatron have yet another fight; even though it's never been said I know that Megatron is jealous of his twin brother, it's hard not to know with the words the silver Mech has said to my guardian. Today though it seems the worst that I've seen it to be in the past 5 years since I met them.

I have a bad feeling I won't be telling the other Autobots the secret that Optimus and Megatron have kept so long, at the rate this fight is going; the bad thing is I think Megatron might betray us or defect to the Decepticons or even worse both. I shake my head listening to the brothers bicker like two children or in their terms Sparklings.

I wince as I watch Megatron storm out of Optimus' office saying, "I'm threw with this Optimus. I've had enough!" I watch Optimus head out of his office on the heels of his twin trying to convince him to change his mind, but the large built silver Mech was having none of his brother's words.

I watch as the large silver Mech storms out of the base having a bad feeling he was heading for the Decepticons which meant bad news for Starscream, I found out last week that the same tri-colored Seeker that I was so fascinated was the same flier that Savage had told me was so cruel; I confronted the tri-colored Seeker when I had heard about it and found out it was true.

Optimus looks at me and sighs heavily and says, "Akadeanna I know you were supposed to tell the others the secret about me and Megatron today; however I need you never to tell them unless he changes or he is killed." I wince at his words and ask, "he's turning to the Decepticons isn't he?" Optimus nods sadly and says, "yeah unfortunately he is."

I sigh at his words and says, "I'm sorry Optimus. I promise I won't tell them unless he changes or he is killed. No one else shall know that doesn't already know." Optimus nods and says, "thank you Akadeanna. I know I can trust you with that."


	14. Chapter 14: Memories From Age 18 Part 2

It's been a week since Megatron betrayed us; I'm at one of my secret meeting places with Starscream and Soundwave. I had found out that Starscream was the same cruel flier Mech that Savage had told me about, but he told me he had changed. I had requested this meeting with my 2 friends after 12 years of this name haunting my dreams and memories, I gave up looking in the human files and I don't know if I could trust asking Optimus, Stardancer, Stargazer, or any of their teams about this so I turned to these 2.

Starscream asks, "So why did you ask us to meet you here Akadeanna?" I look at the tri-colored Seeker and then at Soundwave then back at Starscream and sigh before saying, "I asked you 2 to meet me here as I want to ask if you 2 know of someone. I just don't feel I can ask Optimus or his team or Stardancer and Stargazer or their team about this."

Soundwave was startled that I couldn't speak to my protectors, their team, my guardian or his team about what I want to ask them about. Starscream was startled too at my words, as he had never known me to be this secretive about something. Starscream says, "We will do our best to try and help you know about who you want to find out about."

I smile softly at Starscream's words, but I sigh as I was finally going to speak about who had haunted my dreams and memories for now 12 years since my 6th birthday and I ask, "do either of you know who someone named Primus is?" Starscream and Soundwave are both very startled by my question, Starscream is left speechless, but Soundwave find his voice.

Soundwave asks, "Why do you want to know about Primus? How do you even know about him?" I am startled by Soundwave's question, but I say, "he's been haunting my dreams and memories for the past 12 years, I have searched every human file I can get my hands on trying to find out who he is, but there is no record anywhere of him; that's why I turned to you 2 about him."

Soundwave was startled wondering why Primus was haunting my dreams and memories, but he says, "Primus is one of the 2 gods of Cybertron; you already know of Unicron who is like the devil of your race; he has a twin brother who is the good one of the two and that is who Primus is." I am rather startled by Soundwave's words so he was the other god of Cybertron, but he wasn't like Unicron he was good. I ask, "Do you have any idea where I can find him?"

Soundwave nods and says, "The best place to find him probably is in the well of the sparks." I nod at his words as that is part of the heavens from what Akimi had told me, where the Autobots went when they died. I say, "I need to go there then as I want to meet him. I will alert you two when I have returned." Soundwave nods and says, "Be safe Akadeanna." Starscream nods and says, "Yes be safe Akadeanna." I smile at both of them and say, "I will be I promise."

I move away from my two friends and trigger my teleportation abilities heading for the heavens, to Akimi's office to be exact and 5 minutes later I appear outside her office and I reach up and knock on her door. Akimi says, "Enter." I open the door and step into her office and smile softly at her and Armando. Akimi smiles and says, "Akadeanna welcome. What brings you here?" I bite my lower lip at the question before asking, "Will either of you please show me to where I can find the god known as Primus?"

Akimi sighs at my words and says, "I was wondering when you were going to finally inquire about Primus. Of course I will show you to his office." She stands up and moves closer to me and I step aside letting her out and Akimi leads me away from her office and into the main area of the heavens then down a path to the right, which I had never been down and she says, "he's been wondering when you would come inquiring about him Akadeanna."

I sigh and say, "I've been searching all the human files I could get my hands on trying to find out who he is, but today I finally gave up and asked Starscream and Soundwave about who he is and well Soundwave told me and here I am." Akimi says, "He thought you'd ask Optimus or one of his team or Stardancer, Stargazer or one of their team."

I sigh softly and say, "I never had the nerve to ask them, so I turned to Soundwave and Starscream about it, it was Soundwave who told me about him." Akimi smiles and says, "Well I'm glad he did." She stops at a huge door and punches in a code at a small door beside it and she says, "I can't go in with you Akadeanna. When you go in you'll find a large desk towards the back, there is a set of stairs leading up to the top of it; you will find him there."

I hug Akimi and say, "thanks Akimi." Akimi hugs me back and says, "No problem Akadeanna good luck." I nod and let her go and walk through the door and head for the back and up the stairs seen on the desk, I am very nervous as I make the climb up the stairs. I stop at the top of the stairs staring at the Mech who sat behind the desk, he sure was handsome.

After a bit I step off the stairs and nervously move closer and I say, "Um excuse me? Primus?" the Mech opens his steel blue optics and studies me and he smiles and says, "I was wondering when you'd come to finally see me Akadeanna welcome." I am startled so he did know my name and I say, "I've been trying to find information on you in the human files for the past 12 Earth years since you entered my dreams and memories, but I finally gave up with no luck and turned to Soundwave and Starscream and it was Soundwave who told me who you are."

Primus says, "I think you made a good choice asking your two friends about who I am. I am not surprised you didn't find me in your human records as no one would dare to write about me." I am startled about his words and ask, "Is it true what Soundwave says that Unicron is your brother?" Primus is startled by my question, but he nods and says, "Yes he is. How do you know of my brother?"

I sigh and say, "2 days after my 13th birthday I encountered him while in the market of my city, I was lucky from what Stardancer said that my powers as a goddess woke up. That day I became called Tarvasnta Ladena Vasha or Feared By Unicron." Primus let out a loud laugh and he says, "oh so you're the one. Yes I heard all about that incident."

I am startled by his reaction and I ask, "Really? Are you ok with what I did to him?" Primus looks at me, his demeanor changing to serious and he says, "of course I'm fine with what you did to him, you put him in stasis lock for an Earth month and that was the right thing. He is very evil."

I am relieved at Primus' words. I sigh before asking, "why have you haunted my dreams and memories for the past 12 Earth years Primus? Why am I so important to you?" Primus chuckles and says, "I knew you'd ask that Akadeanna. You see, you are a child of Cybertron. You were the first human not born on Cybertron with an Autobot guardian." I am startled at his words so I was born a child of Cybertron the first human not born on Cybertron with an Autobot guardian.

I ask, "you must've been there when I was born then. Was I born a Minicon human too?" Primus nods and says, "yes I was there the day you and Chakotay were born; no you weren't born as a human to a Minicon; I couldn't tell which of my children would be your guardian so I quickly left and imprinted you onto your guardian and then I returned and imprinted you onto him. I cannot tell you who I imprinted you upon you will have to wait to find out on your own."

I nod at his words understandingly, but then I ask, "what about that garden you always spoke to me in my dreams? Is that real? What's it called?" Primus leans back smiling and he says, "yes it is real Akadeanna it is a place on Cybertron it's called the Garden Of Dreams." I smile at his words and say, "I think it's perfect it's beautiful."

~3 days later~

It has now been 3 days since I met Primus and now I'm returning to the heavens to see him again; I have always wanted to be like my guardian a Cybertronian, but not a ground based one, I have decided I will ask him for the form of a Seeker, but I don't know what colors I want to be.

I step up to the same door that Akimi had taken me to 3 days ago and I punch in the code Primus had put into it for me and smile as it beeps and I step through the door and climb up the stairs to his desk again and smile at him. Primus smiles and says, "good to see you again Akadeanna. I wasn't expecting to see you so soon."

I shrug at his words as I move closer and say, "I'm sorry if I'm bothering you with this so soon visit, but I want to ask something of you." Primus smiles at me and says, "no you're not bothering me at all Akadeanna. What can I do for you?"

I sigh and say, "I want to be a Cybertronian; I've grown up watching Stardancer, Stargazer and their team and then Optimus and his team; as well as Starscream and his former Quaterne which is now a trine. I want to become a Seeker."

Primus is startled by my words, but not too surprised as he had watched me live among the Autobots for 12 years now and he says, "all right I will grant your request. Any specifics you want?" I smile and say, "only 2 requests; I want to be as tall as Optimus in my Seeker form and as lithe as Starscream. As to colors; I would like to ask Starscream and Soundwave for ideas."

Primus smiles and says, "of course Akadeanna. You know if you had been born Cybertronian you would've been born with a golden spark because you have what you humans call a heart of gold." I am startled by his words and ask, "you mean I would've been born a sparkling guardian."

Primus nods and says, "yes you would've." He waves his hand and a minute later I'm no longer standing on his desk, I'm standing now on the floor, but I'm not small anymore I'm very tall and he says, "there you go, you are now a Seeker, you are a goddess in this form as well as I gave you this form."

I look down at my new form and smile as it looks perfect, though I notice my cockpit glass is open and before I could inquire about that Primus gets up and walks over to a cupboard and retrieves something gold and returns to me and says, "since I am giving you this form Akadeanna I will give you what you would've been born with had you been born this way. A golden spark." He gently places the gold spark into my spark chamber and I smile as I feel it start to pulse inside me and my chamber closes on its own.

Primus asks, "any ideas on what you want to be named in this form? I'd like to put it in the records." I had thought about that since I had decided to ask him for this form and I say, "I have thought about it since the day I decided I'd ask you for this form. I'd like to be called Flowerdancer."

Primus smiles at my words and says, "Flowerdancer Prime that's perfect." I tilt my head when he added Prime to my name in this form and ask, "what do you mean by the Prime?" Primus smiles and says, "well I thought you should have a Cybertronian rank equivalent to your human rank and the equivalent is a Prime. You already have your Matrix Of Leadership, but unlike Optimus, Stardancer, and Stargazer no one can take your Matrix Of Leadership as it is built right into your spark-chamber."

I am startled by his words, but I say, "thank you Primus. I didn't want to push it that is why I didn't ask about that. I guess now I have to pick up training with Beta of Stardancer and Stargazer's team as I know he's a Sparkling Guardian too."

Primus nods and says, "yes he will be the best to teach you about being a guardian; however I will be sending some Cybertronians down to Egypt to teach you more." I am confused by his words and ask, "what about?" Primus asks, "have you ever heard of Dimensional Guardians?"

I am startled by his question, but I nod and say, "yeah I've heard of Dimensional Guardians, but I was told they went extinct when Ratchet finished his medic training. Why?" Primus rubs his chin smiling at me and he says, "They are no longer extinct there is one left now. You are the last Dimensional Guardian. Those who I will be sending are former guardians they will teach you all you need to know."

I am startled by his words me the last Dimensional Guardian? That's shocking. I say, "I'm honored to be the last Dimensional Guardian. I look forward to seeing them and learning from them." Primus smiles and says, "all you have to do to shift between forms from this for instance you wrap your arms around your cockpit glass and focus on your human form; to go from human to Seeker wrap around your chest and focus on this form." I smile and say, "thanks Primus." Primus says, "no problem Akadeanna. You're also a regular warper like Skywarp, you trigger it the same way you trigger your teleporting abilities in your human form." I smile at his words and say, "thanks Primus. This is the only thing I needed from you." Primus smiles and says, "take care Flowerdancer. You're dismissed."

I nod and warp back down to where I had left Starscream and Soundwave. Starscream yelps as he sees me and Soundwave moves closer and asks, "Akadeanna is that you?" I smile at him and say, "actually it's Flowerdancer Prime in this form, but yeah it's me Soundwave." Starscream moves closer and runs his fingers along my armor and asks, "when did you get this? When are you going to pick your colors?"

I sigh and say, "just a bit ago; I asked Primus for this form. As to the colors I wanted to ask you 2 some suggestions." Soundwave walks around me looking at my figuration and he says, "you actually look like a female version of Optimus' younger brother Thrust Prime except you're taller and more lithe then he is."

I am startled as I have seen pictures of thrust before and I nod and shift my abilities changing my armor to red and black and ask, "that look right?" Soundwave nods and says, "yes just like it should." I say, "I'm as tall as Optimus and as lithe as you are Starscream." Starscream was startled at my words and he asks, "was it Primus' idea? What about the Prime thing?"

I say, "no it was my idea to be as tall as Optimus while as lithe as Starscream. The Prime thing it was Primus' idea he said I should have a rank in this form equivalent to my human rank and which is a Prime. I'm also a warper like Skywarp."


	15. Chapter 15: Memories From Age 24

It's now been 18 years since my first encounter with the Decepticons and the Autobots; and exactly 6 years since I became Flowerdancer Prime as well. My training both as a Sparkling Guardian and as the last Dimensional Guardian both have gone great, but today I haven't had the time as I've been fighting alongside both of my families; as in Stardancer and Stargazer's team and Optimus Prime's team.

Right now I am fighting with a Decepticon known as Barricade, but thankfully Ravage and Lazerbeak have been helping me as well as they should; but what makes me wince is a very loud scream, I know that voice anywhere that's my protector Stardancer; I grab barricade as he tries to attack me again and spin him twice before throwing him 100 feet. I then run towards where I heard my protector scream.

I wince at the sight that I find; The Fallen hurting my protector and I make a quick warp so I'm between my protector and The Fallen growling at the former Prime, he is a disgrace to the title of the Prime I'm glad he is no longer known as Megatronus Prime, someone like him who is cruel and who would dare destroy the sun of my home planet of Earth, no that is no Prime that is a disgrace.

In a voice that very few ever heard from me I say, "Leave him alone! I'm the one you want!" The older Prime spat and says, "Oh so the little Seeker thinks she can handle me?" I straighten my form up and make my wings high and stiff showing the pride of being the Prime I am and say, "I've waited exactly 18 years for this day to face you again Fallen, I'm not that frightened 6 year old girl you tried to kill 18 years ago."

My words take The Fallen back a bit realizing this Seeker was the young Fleshling he had tried to kill and would've succeeded if it weren't for the black jet who she now stood protectively over now. He laughs and says, "So the pathetic Fleshling child has become a Seeker now. You're pathetic." I say, "No I'm not the one who is the pathetic one, I'm not the one who disgraced my brothers, my family; you tried to destroy my home planet Earth and then you tried to kill me, I won't let that happen."

Before The Fallen could retort at my words I focus drawing out one of my swords, my pride and joy the one Malachite had given me the sword of the north and activate it before attacking The Fallen, the former Prime. White armor now gracing my red and black armor as well and I'm so much stronger than I ever have been. Unlike most seekers who are only good fighters in the air I'm good both in the air and on the ground; I learned to translate my human combat training into ground fighting training in this form.

20 minutes into our fight I have The Fallen on the ground with my sword pointed at his throat and ask, "Are you going to leave us alone in peace Fallen?" Even though he had tried to kill me, I wouldn't kill him unless he didn't give me a choice. A still gruff voice says, "**NEVER!** You will have to kill me!" I sigh at his words, the one thing I hoped not to get that answer, but he wasn't really giving me a choice.

I place my sword back at my side, I wasn't going to kill him by my sword my bare servos would take his life as he had done too many times already and I say, "Fine with me." I reach through his very weakened chest armor with my right servo and rip out his spark and look at it and say, "You are a disgrace to your brothers and to all Primes who have come after you. I curse you to the pit forever." With those words I crush his spark in my right servo. I did what Primus told me I had to do if I wanted to make sure a spark would never be reborn, I had told him that there was one I hoped I would be able to do that to only 4 hours ago and now I have done that, The Fallen would never come back.


End file.
